Perfect?
by TriXiPiXi07
Summary: Alli is the new girl at Degrassi. Spinner is assigned to show her around. Immediately they like each other. The only problem is that they are so much alike that they are too stubborn to just let each other know how they feel.
1. The New Grrl at School

Spinner "Gavin, tomorrow we have a new student. And she has asked to be manager for the soccer team, and since you are the captain, Mr. Raditch has decided that you will be her new guide, so that she has a chance to get to know her," Ms. Kwan said.  
"Man, I hate it when she calls me Gavin," I said to Jimmy, "Okay, Ms. Kwan, I will do it. What's her name?"  
"Alli Henderson. She is 16 and she is in grade 10."  
"Okay. When do I get to meet her?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow. Come to my classroom so that you can get all her information."  
"Alright," I agreed. I hope she's hot, I silently hoped.  
  
Alli  
I woke up at 5 AM so that I could look super cute for my first day at Degrassi. I hope there are cute guys, I wished.  
I jumped into the shower and I began to think about Mr. Raditch and the guide he is assigning me to. Gavin I think his name was. Or Gabe. I don't know. Something that started with a 'G' though. I shampooed my wavy auburn hair with my mom's Victoria's Secret Shampoo. (* A/N-Yes there is such a thing!*) That way my hair would smell super good.  
After I was done with my shower I carefully picked my outfit. I chose my favorite pair of Dickies Jeans and a fitted Dashboard Confessional tee. I decided on my dark red etnies and pulled my hair into a ponytail. To add a little style, I busted out my dark red wife beater and cut the bottom off into a thin piece and tied it up in my hair like a headband. It looked sweet. I was going to start a fashion statement.  
Now, I'm not big on make up. But since it's a new school and nobody knows me, I decided to try a new approach. I put on foundation and some very dark eyeliner. I looked hot!  
I grabbed my stuff and shoved it all into my backpack and grabbed my skateboard so I could head to the skate park after school. Before I walked out the door, my mom tossed me a breakfast bar and my keys. "Drive carefully," she said.  
"Okay mom. Love you!" I said.  
"Love you too sweetie!"  
As I unwrapped my breakfast bar, I headed out to my vehicular homicide, or my car. A 1979 Red chevelle. And it is sooo pimped out! Me and my old boyfriend, Steve found it in this pile of crap cars and we fixed it up. I smiled as I thought about Steve.  
I really missed him. He was such a great guy. He bought the car for me for a whole $200 bucks for our two year anniversary and we put both of our paychecks into it for 6 months. And he let me have the car. I love it. And I will always remember Steve when I drive it. But that might be because him and my picture is hanging from my mirror with the peaches and crème air freshener that I have.  
When I arrived Degrassi, I walked to the office. Mr. Raditch gave me the room number to Ms. Kwan's homeroom and told me that my guide would be there to give me a quick tour for the first half hour of school.  
I saw so many new faces when I was walking to her room. I saw this really cute guy with a camera talking to another cute guy with a basketball. Note to self: get to know those guys! But that wasn't even the best part of my walk. It was when I saw my guide.... 


	2. Meeting Miss Priss

Spinner  
My mouth almost dropped when I saw her. She had a skateboard in one hand and her cd player in another. She had a dashboard confessional tee on. She was HOT!  
I hope that's her, I thought.  
"What was that, Gavin?" Ms. Kwan asked.  
Guess I didn't just think that. "What was what?" I said.  
"Did you just say 'I hope that's her' ?"  
"Um. No?"  
"Um. Yes. Well that is her," she said walking to let the girl in, "Hello Alli. I'm Ms. Kwan and this is Gavin Mason. He is going to be your guide."  
She smiled. Boy did she have a great smile. I could just stare into those pearly whites all day. And her hair. It's so shiny. And...  
"Hello?!? Earth to Gavin??" Alli said, waving her hand into my face.  
"Sorry. It's a little too early for me right now. What's your name again?"  
"Alli. Alli Henderson. So do you want to start showing me around?" she asked.  
Did I ever? "Sure," I said, leading her out the door, "don't call me Gavin. Call me Spinner. That's my name."  
She laughed. "Sure, SPINNER. Just call me Alli. That's my name."  
"That was a real knee slapper."  
"Hey I was just kidding. Okay, so what grade are you in?"  
"10." (A/n: Let's pretend Spinner never got held back... lol!)  
"Cool. Me too."  
"You skateboard?" I asked her.  
"Oh yeah! I'm headed to the skate park right after school! Do you skateboard?"  
"Yeah. But I don't go to the park too often cause the guys never wanna chill there. So I just mess around in the street or up here a lot."  
"Oh. Well you can come with me after school. I mean, if you want.." she asked, blushing.  
YEAH THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!! "Sure. Sounds good. I'll meet you after 6th period. What's your 6th period?"  
"Umm.. Mr. Simpson."  
"Oh me too," I said laughing.  
I grabbed her schedule. She had every single class with me! YESS!! "Hey, you have every class with me."  
"Yeah, I figured. And Raditch said that we share a locker."  
"That's cool. I'm kind of messy though, I hope you don't mind."  
  
Alli*  
"IS THAT SPINNER MASON BEING NICE TO SOMEBODY?!??" a pretty blonde shouted.  
Spinner turned around. "Shut up Paige."  
She turned to me and gave me a look over. She didn't look like she approved. "And uh, who is this?" she asked.  
"This is Alli. She is new here. I'm her guide. Raditch assigned me." He said.  
"Obviously. I know you wouldn't be hanging out with her anyway, right sweetie?" she said, rubbing her hand in his hair.  
I felt a surge of anger. I just wanted to hit her. Dumb b..  
My thoughts were interrupted by Spinner. "Paige. I know you're jealous that I'm actually talking to another girl and im not all gaga over you. Just get over it. I don't like you anymore. Besides, she's cool. But you wouldn't know cool if it slapped you in the face."  
HA!  
Her face turned bright red! "Fine! Whatever. You can have your little skank. I'm going to go and hang out with CRAIG. Because at least he knows who's hot and who's not!!"  
That was it! She turned around and her hair blew in my face. In one motion, I grabbed her hair and pulled her down to the ground. "I may not be as 'hot' as you,' I said doing air quotes, "but at least I know where I stand, and it sure ain't on my back!" 


	3. Jimmy's advice

Spinner  
My mouth dropped. Did that just happen? Did.. did Alli just pull Paige down on her back and basically call her a whore?  
So many thoughts were spinning through my head. What was going on?  
"C'mon Spinner," Alli said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my thoughts, "let's get to class before we're late."  
"Sure."  
"Who is that?" she asked.  
"Paige. She is, well, I don't know. In love with me I guess," I said.  
"In LOVE with you?" she said, surprised.  
"Yeah. She has been for a really long time. It's weird. I don't know, I used to like her a lot, but now I just can't stand her. She acts like she's better than everybody and it pisses me off."  
"I hate people like that," Alli said.  
"Yeah. Well just to warn you, you should look out. 'Cause Paige will make your life a living hell."  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I'm so scared of her. I'm not exactly threatened by her or anything, in case you haven't noticed."  
"Yeah. Well I'm just sayin. 'Cause you just started here, I don't want people to hate you or anything..."  
"Look, I don't care what people think about me. And besides, I always have you, right?" she said, smiling.  
I think I drooled... "Uh... uhhmm.."  
"Okay.." she said laughing, "I guess I'll just talk to you after class."  
And that was that, she walked up ahead of me and started talking to Simpson, leaving me dumbfounded.  
  
Alli  
After the school day was over, I headed to my locker. So far my day was going alright, considering my little run in with Miss Priss.  
I shoved my books into my locker and grabbed a couple of folders to do math homework. I waited for Spinner. And waited. And waited..  
The boy I saw right when I got to school, with the basketball, who I found out in my 5th period was Jimmy, came walking up to me. "Yo, Alli!" he shouted, nodding his head.  
"What's up Jimmy?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Hey, um, why are you still here?" he asked.  
"Why are you still here?" I countered.  
"Armstrong wants his basketball players to stay after now to stay in shape for next season if we aren't in any other sports. I'm on a half hour break right now cause tonight we are here until 9." He explained.  
"Oh. Well, I was waiting for Spinner cause we were supposed to go to the skate park."  
"Spinner? Oh, well, uhmm.." he started.  
"What?" I asked, earnestly.  
"Nothing. Hey how bout I ask Armstrong to let me leave early today and you and me can go to the dot or something to chill."  
"Jimmy. Tell me what's going on. What's with you?" I asked, suspiciously this time.  
"Nothing."  
"Where's Spinner?"  
"He's uhm.. at the gym. Yeah. The gym."  
I grabbed my skateboard and my bag and started towards the gym. Jimmy grabbed my arm and said, "Alli, I wouldn't."  
"And why's that?" I said, pulling my arm out of his grasp. As I turned the corner, I saw the gym. And Spinner.  
  
And Paige. 


	4. Lies and confessions

Spinner  
"Spin, I knew you didn't mean what you said earlier. Obviously you were just stressed out about being forced to walk that girl around." Paige said, messing with my hair.  
What was I supposed to say? Paige does like me. And so what if I do like Alli. She isn't feelin' me. So why should I waste my time. It's just going to be me making a fool out of myself. And Paige. Well Paige does like me, and I know that she does. Alli, well I know she doesn't like me. Not like that. "Yeah, sure Paige," was all I said.  
"Yeah SURE PAIGE?! SURE?! NICE SPINNER. REAL NICE!" I heard somebody shout.  
I turned my head and saw Alli standing there with Jimmy close behind.  
"Al.." Jimmy started.  
"I thought you were nice spinner. Guess I was wrong. Way wrong." She said, and turned around and walked away.  
"Alli!" I shouted after her.  
"Don't worry about her hun. You got me." Paige said.  
"Screw you Paige!" I said, turning to go catch up to Alli.  
"Dude, Spin, you're an asshole," Jimmy said, putting his arm up to hold me back.  
"Not now Jimmy. I need to go talk to her." I said.  
"SPINNER! LAST CHANCE!" Paige shouted.  
"Paige shut IT!" Jimmy shouted. "Spinner, what you did was wrong. You stood her up after you spent the whole day trashing Paige. And Alli man, she's hot and she cool. She's like a female you! How could you screw it up with her? What's wrong with you man?"  
"Well you're screwing it up for me now too by holding me back. I could still catch up to her if you'd get the hell out of the way!" I said.  
I pushed Jimmy out of the way and went to my locker. I grabbed my skateboard and my bag and made my way out of the school towards the skatepark.  
  
Alli  
I slammed the door shut of my chevelle. I turned on some tunes. Dashboard was on the radio. Okay, I can deal.  
Oh who am I kidding? I can't handle this! I've been here one day and already im falling for this guy I barely know. And I'm falling for him for all the wrong reasons. Why was I feeling such an attraction to him? I barely know him!!  
But how could he do that? I mean, I know that he doesn't know how I feel about him, but he was trashing her all day! He was calling her names and talking so much shit! How could he just go and do that?! And then.. AND THEN he goes and agrees with little miss priss. Jesus! Un freaking believeable!  
When I finally made it to the skatepark, I had to dig out of my purse $5 to get in. The guy at the door said, "Are you Alli?"  
"Umm.. yes?" I answered, reluctantly.  
"You have a message inside. And don't worry, you're already paid for." He said.  
"Okay.." I said.  
I went to a locker and put my backpack in there and pulled my helmet out of my bag. I shoved the helmet on and made my way over to the halfpipe.  
Right before I started climing the ladder up top, somebody grabbed my shoulder. "Alli, look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that. The reason I'm here, is because.. I. I like you."  
Turning around, I was completely shocked at who I saw. 


	5. Not Spinner

Spinner  
On my way to the skatepark, I was thinking about Alli. What in the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that? Why didn't I tell Paige that I did like Alli, and not her?  
With all of this in mind, I paid for my admission to the skatepark and saw Alli. She was standing by the halfpipe, talking to somebody. I couldn't see who it was because they were standing behind the pipe. I started to walk over to her, but I overheard her say, "You.. Like me?"  
"Yeah," said a familiar voice, "I like you. I know we just met, but you are pretty cool. I'm feelin' ya."  
"Oh," was all she said.  
"Well, I was wondering, are you, uh, feelin' me?"  
She squeezed her nose together, as if she was contemplating it. She smiled, and said, "Yeah."  
I walked over as if I didn't hear anything. "Hey Alli," I said.  
And you wouldn't believe who she was talking to. 


	6. Meeting Miles and his proposition

Alli  
"So, then do you wanna go to the dot or something later?" he asked.  
"HEY Alli," Spinner said walking up. "Hey..Jimmy," he also said, uneasily.  
"Um hey Spin. So how bout it, Alli?" Jimmy said.  
"Sure. Sounds good. But I want to hit the pipe for a bit today first, is that okay?" I answered, totally blowing off Spinner.  
"Great. Hey how bout I just meet you at the dot in an hour and a half or something?" Jimmy asked, "oh and your welcome for paying for your admission," he added, laughing.  
"Okay THANKS. See you then," I said, laughing, as Jimmy walked away.  
After Jimmy walked away, I started to get back to what I was doing. Spinner stopped me. "Look, Alli.."  
"What? What do you want Spinner?" I said, showing as much anger as I could.  
"I'm sorry! It's complicated." He said.  
"That's so stupid. I don't want to hear it."  
"Alli, don't be like this. I understand that you're upset, but I didn't think that you liked me like that. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been messing around with Paige," he said, pleadingly.  
"And WHAT makes you SOO sure that I like you like that? Hmm?" I said, trying to sound like I didn't like him.  
"Well, I just sort of assumed that you did, by the way you reacted.."  
"YEAH well you assumed wrong! The only reason I was upset was because I thought we were friends. And you are a two faced LOSER! You talk bad about me to her and talk bad about her to me. I don't ever want to talk to you unless I have to because of soccer business or for school."  
"Please, Alli. I.. I.."  
"YOU YOU what? What are you trying to say Spinner?" I said, making fun of his stutter.  
"Nothing. Nevermind. I didn't think you were going to be such a bitch about it. But whatever. Fine," he said, walking away.  
"Spin, WAIT!" I said calling after him.  
"My name's Gavin. Only my friends call me Spinner," he said in a low voice, not even turning back to look at me.  
  
Spinner  
As I was walking out of the skatepark, the admission's doorman said, "That went smooth."  
"Whatever man. Chicks these days," I said, stopping to talk to him.  
"My name's Miles," he said.  
"Spinner."  
"You go to Degrassi?" he asked me.  
"Yeah," I said studying him. He had green hair, and an eyebrow piercing, along with a lip ring on the side of his bottom lip. He looked pretty cool. "Do you go there?" I asked him.  
"Nah. I graduated last year."  
"Oh, that's cool."  
"Yeah. Hey well listen, my cousin and her friend go to Degrassi. Do you know Emma Nelson and Manny Santos?" he asked me.  
"Yeah. Sure do."  
"Well Emma's my cousin. But uh, I know a pretty good way that you could get that girl jealous."  
"Who.. Alli?" I asked.  
"YEAH!" he said, sarcastically.  
"Oh. Well, I don't care about her. I just met her."  
"You're such a liar. Anyway, do you wanna hear my plan?"  
"Sure," I said, not exactly caring, but still a little interested.  
"I heard through the grapevine that my cousin's little friend Manny likes you. I mean, if you're Spinner MASON that is."  
I laughed. "Uh yeah."  
"Well, maybe you should ask Manny out. 'Cause, she isn't half bad, and that would drive Alli crazy. I mean, if she's feelin' you anyway."  
"You know, that might not be a bad idea," I said, half hoping that it would work.  
"Here's her digits. Hit her up," he said, casually.  
"Sure man," I said pulling out my cell phone. I dialed her number.  
"Hello?" said a young girl's voice.  
"Is, uh.. Manny there?" I asked.  
"This is her. Who's this?" she said, sounding disinterested.  
"This is Spinner."  
"Spinner? HEY what's up?" she said, sounding like she found a million dollars.  
"Nothing. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Dot today. In say, a half an hour?"  
"SURE!" she answered. 


	7. Operation: Vanilla Spill Backfired

Alli  
  
"Hey Jimmy!" I said, enthusiastically as I walked into the dot.  
"Hey Alli," he answered, looking up from his menu.  
"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time on the pipe."  
"That's fine. So have you ever been here before?" he asked.  
"Nope. Remember, I just moved here. Like, last week," I said, laughing.  
"OH yeaah. I forgot. Well, do you want to split a chili cheese fry? They are pretty big here, and I can't finish one myself," he asked.  
"Sure, I love chili.." I started, but was interrupted by a loud, boisterous couple walking in.  
I couldn't help but stare. Who was this, this SLUT, Spinner was with? She had thick, wavy black hair. She also had on a pink velour jumpsuit with the jacket looking like it was dry clean only and dried in the dryer. She had a black thong pulled up so high it was probably cutting of the circulation to the rest of her body, including her brain, judging by the stupid ass way she was acting.  
"Oh SPiNNER, I thought you'd NEVER ask me out," she said, in a childish voice.  
Spinner looked my way. I couldn't help but chuckle at his soon-to-be nuisance. "Well, MANNY, I was afraid you would just tell me no," he said, taking a table next to Jimmy's and mine.  
"Hello? Are you there Alli?" Jimmy asked.  
"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I guess I'm a little wiped after the pipe today. It takes a lot more out of me that I thought it did. What were you saying?"  
"Nothing. Um, Alli.. do you like Spinner?" he asked, cautiously.  
I laughed. An evil laugh. "No. Of course not. Where would ya get an idea like that?" I asked.  
"Well, you were kinda looking at him a little weird. Did something go on after I left?"  
"Nope. Look, I was thinking.." I started but was interrupted when a vanilla milkshake was spilled all over my hair and down to my DC tee.  
I wiped the milkshake of my eyes furiously, as I turned to see Manny looking horrified.  
"OH MY GOSH! I AM SOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SPILL THAT! I SWEAR! HONEST!" she was pleaing, probably afraid I would do the same to her as I did to Paige.  
Instead of blowing up at her, like I'm sure Spinner expected, because I think he made her do it on purpose, I accepted her apology.  
I stood up and grabbed her arm. "It's okay. But could you help me clean myself up a bit?"  
She smiled. "Sure," she said and led me to the bathroom.  
  
Spinner  
  
Oh cause that went so well. What's wrong with Manny? I told her to do it and not feel bad. And she said that she would because she didn't like her for what she did to Paige. What kind of crap is this?  
Jimmy walked over at sat down next to me. "Looks like we're both out dates."  
I scowled at him. "Whatever. Why'd you ask Alli out anyway? I didn't think you liked her."  
Jimmy looked confused. "I don't tell you every time I am feelin a girl ya know?"  
"Well USUALLY you do. What makes it any different now?"  
"Nothing. I didn't think you cared."  
"Well I don't. I'm just saying. Dicks before Chicks man. Remember that."  
Jimmy looked really confused now. "Spin. It's not like this is ruining our friendship. You don't like her. Do you?"  
I tried my best to sound as turned off as possible. "No way man! Not in a million years. And anyways, I'm going out with Manny now."  
"Ah. Manuela Santos," he said, laughing, "I thought you hated her Spin."  
"Well, maybe I had a change of heart." 


	8. Exclusive dating

Alli  
  
After I was completely cleaned off of the vanilla shake everywhere except my poor hair, Manny let me borrow her cami that she had on underneath her velour top.  
I looked a mess. But still, I laughed. I had to play this off really really well.  
"So, Manny, what grade are you in?"  
"Grade 9. And you are in Grade 10 right?"  
"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked, curiously.  
"Spinner said something about it."  
"Oh. That's funny, he never mentioned you before," I said, matter-of- factly.  
She tried to smile sweetly, but I could tell that she was annoyed by that comment. "Well, I think he will be mentioning me a little more."  
"Oh, and why's that?" I asked, trying to sound like I wanted to be her friend.  
"We're dating now. Exclusively."  
"That's really cool!" I said, as enthusiastically as I could, but inside it hurt.  
"Yeah. So what's going on with you and Jimmy?" she asked, curiously. I think she was warming up to me.  
"Nothing exclusive. Just friends. For now. I do like him though. He is very cute, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, I've always thought Jimmy was cute. But I have Spin now so I'm all good."  
I laughed. "You're pretty cool, Manny. Do you wanna hang out this weekend? Or double date. You and GAVIN (I said this very snootily, because I wanted to see how she would react to this), and me and Jimmy?"  
"Sure. Um, sweetie, Spinner doesn't like to be called Gavin."  
I was rollin' inside. "Well, we had a little, altercation, today. He informed me that only his FRIENDS call him Spinner. And I'm not his friend."  
She scrunched her face together. "Ugh. Boys. Well, don't you worry. I'll fix it. I'll tell Spinner to lay off. You're too cool for him to treat you like that. And whether he likes it or not, we're doubling this weekend.  
  
Spinner  
Me and Jimmy talked about sports and all sorts of other stuff for about an hour until the girls finally got out of the bathroom.  
Alli came out first. She had on her same jeans, which were wet from where she scrubbed the vanilla shake out of them. And she had on Manny's cami. Even though her hair was still filled with shake, she still looked so pretty. Then Manny came out.  
How could I even think that Manny could even compare to Alli? Sure, Manny's pretty. But she tries too hard. Look at Alli. She's acting just as casually as if she nothing happened. As if she didn't have vanilla shake in her hair? If that happened to Manny, she would already be home and showered and crying her eyes out over embarrassment. But not Alli. She doesn't even care.  
"Spinner, I'd hate to pull you away from your thoughts, but guess what?" Manny said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You and me, and Jimmy and Alli are doubling this weekend."  
How was I going to pull this one off? I would no doubt be staring at Alli the entire night. "Uh sure. Sounds good."  
Alli moved over and sat on Jimmy's lap. ON his LAP!  
"Jimmy, before I got spilled on," she said laughing with so much confidence, "I was going to say that maybe you and I should, you know, date, exclusively."  
Jimmy's eyes brightened. His face lifted. "SURE! I was going to ask you that tonight when before we went home. I'm so glad you asked." 


	9. The morning after

Spinner  
  
Last night was a catastrophe! How could my entire plan backfire on me? Alli starts going out with Jimmy AND she starts being friends with Manny. And now, we are going to double date. What is this world coming to?  
I shoved my feet into my etnies and put on a Zero Tee. I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. I hadn't showered from the day before, because I just didn't feel like it. My hair was disheveled. I put my hands into my hair, and shook my hair around. There, that's better, I thought.  
I grabbed my backpack and started walking to school. Across the street I could see Craig and Paige. Holding hands. Jesus, does everybody get to be happy, except me?  
When I arrived at Degrassi, Coach Armstrong stopped me at the door.  
"Spinner, when does your soccer practice start?" he asked me  
"Today. Why?" I said.  
"Well, I was just wondering because I didn't see you at basketball training."  
"I didn't come because I didn't think that I had to since I was going to start soccer conditioning tomorrow."  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Good luck with soccer."  
"Thanks Coach."  
I walked slowly to my locker. I didn't want to interrupt any "moment" Alli and Jimmy were having. Alli looked gorgeous today. She had her hair down, and it was down to her mid back. She looked even better with her hair down than up, if that was even possible. Her hair looked darker when it was down, but that really brought out her green eyes. She was so pretty. She had on a pair of baby blue etnies and a Wakefield band tee. If this girl was anymore like me it would be unreal.  
That's when she did it. She kissed Jimmy. She pulled all of her books out of the locker, shut it, and kissed him. She freakin kissed him!  
I walked slowly to the locker. "Hey guys, get a room!" I said, sarcastically.  
Alli turned and grinned at me. I wish she wouldn't smile at me. "Hey GAVIN," she said, emphasizing the Gavin part, "how's your day going so far?"  
Honestly? SHITTY! "It's going fine. Where's Manny?" I asked.  
"She's reapplying her makeup for the millionth time since she came to school for you. And we've only been here 10 minutes," Alli said, smiling at me again.  
"Oh. Ok," I said, just as Manny approached me.  
"Hey sweetie!" she said, in her usually childish voice, which BOTHERS me SO much!  
"Hey Manny," I said.  
I decided it was time to give Alli a dose of her own medicine. I grabbed Manny by her waist, and pulled her close. So close I could smell her hair and probably tell you what kind of shampoo she had used. And I kissed her. And not just a peck kiss like Alli had given Jimmy. It was a full on make out kiss.  
"Will you be paying for your honeymoon suite with cash or check?" said Alli, laughing.  
"Hey Alli. How bout we skip first period and you and me go chill out in the courtyard?" Jimmy asked, hopefully.  
Alli looked at me. I had stopped kissing Manny, and was waiting for Alli's response. She scrunched her nose together, like she had when Jimmy asked her out to the dot. I think she wanted to say no. I couldn't imagine why, though.  
"Um. Sure Jimmy," she said. I could sense the reluctancy in her voice.  
  
Alli  
God, Spinner is so cute. Why did I mess it up with him? I have known him for a day and I already screwed up any chances I had with him. Oh well, Jimmy is a sweetie. And he is very cute. Who knows, I might just get over Spinner. But how am I supposed to get over him if all I can think about is his deep voice. His cute smile. His golden locks. HIM!  
"Hello..?" Jimmy said, waving his hand in front of my face.  
"What? Oh geez Sorry Jimmy," I said.  
"What do you want to do during first period?" he asked me  
I glanced over. Spinner was gone. Good then I didn't have to skip. I just wanted Spinner to think that we were going to go make out. Well, even though Spinner is in my first hour, I'm just going to tell him that we decided not to skip.  
"Jimmy, maybe skipping isn't such a good idea," I said.  
"Okay. Maybe some other time. Listen, sorry babe, but I gotta get to class. I'm on the other side of the school."  
"That's okay sweetie. I'll see you at lunch."  
He kissed me on the lips and said, "K. See you then."  
I watched him walk away. I wanted to smile, but all I could manage was a frown. How could I keep playing him like this? I do like him. I do. But, I do like Spinner more. And the only reason I'm with Jimmy is because I want to get Spinner jealous. AGH!  
I walked to first hour. All of the seats were taken. AH, we have a sub, I observed. The only seat open was a seat next to Spinner.  
The bell rang. The sub walked in and said "Hello class. I don't care what you do today. We are just going to do a worksheet, and I could care less if you do it or not. Have fun. I'm just here to supervise. Just keep your noise to a minimum."  
Dang. Sweet sub.  
Spinner turned to face me. "So Alli."  
"So GAVIN."  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. You can call me Spinner. I was just, mad, about something."  
"And what was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh okay."  
"So, You and Jimmy huh?" he said. 


	10. Note Passing

Spinner  
"So, you and Jimmy huh?" I asked her.  
She stopped smiling. For once, I could actually see pain in her eyes. But that was only for a second. She went right back to smiling and said, "Yepp. So, you and Manny huh?"  
I wish it was somebody else sitting here saying 'So you and ALLI huh?'. "Yepp, me and Manny."  
"That's cool."  
"Yeah. Same for you."  
There was that look in her eyes again. For a split moment, I thought that she regretted going out with Jimmy. Until she said, "Yeah. I knew that I liked him the moment I set eyes on him."  
  
Alli  
Too bad he doesn't know that it's him that I liked the moment I set eyes on him.  
He looked very seriously all of a sudden. "So."  
"So what?" I asked.  
"Nothing. So. You like Wakefield?"  
"Yeah. They're awesome."  
"Yeah, I can't say that I don't agree. But nobody's heard of them."  
"Oh I know. But I still like them," I said.  
Wow. I can't believe he's heard of them.  
"Do you like the All American Rejects?" he asked.  
"OH they are SOO great! They are one of my favorite bands. How about the Ataris?"  
"YES! And Trapt?"  
"Love 'em! But my all-time favorite band is Simple Plan."  
"Are you freakin serious?" he said, suddenly stopping smiling.  
OH man, if he doesn't like them, its all over! I know that they aren't everybody's favorite, but you can't just not like them! "They are my favorite band too!" he said.  
Jesus! We have SO much in common.  
"I can't believe that. You are the first person to agree with me! We have a lot in common."  
"Yeah," his smiling face growing solemn, "I know."  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't tell me that bull. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said, trying to change the subject.  
"Alright."  
"So, what's your favorite movie?"  
"Oh man. I am a slasher-movie fanatic! But my favorite movie is the original Nightmare on Elm Street movies."  
"Are you serious?"  
I nodded. "That's mine too!" he said, amazed.  
"I cannot believe this! You are like a male version of me!"  
He started laughing. "I know. It's unbelievable."  
We belong together that's why.  
"Oh man! I saw the coolest car today! I don't know whose it is though. But whose ever it is, he's prolly gotta be awesome cause that ride is sweet!" Spinner said.  
"Oh. What kind of car is it?" I asked.  
"OH man! It's a 1979 Chevelle! Candy Apple Red. It's so cool! I wanna meet the guy who fixed that ride up!" he said.  
I couldn't stop laughing.  
"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked.  
"That's my car!" I said.  
"Are you serious?" he said, his jaw dropping.  
"Oh yeah. My old boyfriend, Steve, and I fixed that baby up!"  
"You are gonna have to give me a ride in that. It's so cool!"  
"Well thank you. It's my baby."  
"I can't believe that's your car," he said.  
"Well believe it buddy. Or else you might not get to sit in it."  
The sub interrupted our great convo. "Are you two going to do any work back there?"  
"No. I thought you said that we could do whatever we wanted," Spinner said.  
"I know. But you two are the only ones talking. Everybody else has turned in their stuff."  
I looked around the room. She was right. Everybody was turned around, staring at us. A couple of people were taking their papers up.  
"Sorry," I said, "we'll do our work."  
  
Spinner  
Stupid ass sub. I pulled out a white sheet of paper and decided to pass notes to Alli.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ (*A/N*- S=Spinner A=Alli)  
  
S- Hey! Stupid sub A- I know! So anyways. What to talk about now? S- I don't know A- me either. S- Are you going to be there for Soccer conditioning today? A- Yeah. Of course. S- why did you ask to do the soccer managing? A- because I play soccer. And I figure that if I watch people play soccer, I can learn just as much. S- you play soccer? A- umm yeah S- dang, we have too much in common. A- I know.. S- we'd make a good couple. I mean, if we weren't dating other people of course. A- whoa spin, that came out of nowhere. S- its just a thought. lol. A- oh okay. lol. Well yeah, I guess we would. S- yeah. So anyways. A- do you like anybody else besides Manny? S- umm.. A- well? S- I don't know. A- oh ok. S- do you like anybody else besides Jimmy? A- don't know. Hey I got to finish this okay? *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And then Alli took the note and folded it and put it in her pocket. Dammit! I almost told her that I liked her. 


	11. Kissing in the mud

Alli  
After sixth period, I felt like a zombie. I was thinking about first period and the note. As I approached the locker, I silently hoped that it would be just me and Spinner.  
But it wasn't.  
Spinner was talking to Manny. But I noticed that he acted different around her when nobody was looking. He didn't pay attention to her. At all.  
"Hey Manny, Hey Spin," I said, pulling my books out of my bag to put in my locker.  
"Hey Alli," Manny said.  
And that's when Spinner's mannerisms changed. "Hey Alli."  
Spinner moved so I could get to my locker. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he was all over Manny now.  
Whatever. I don't care.  
"Spinner, where do we go to meet for practice?" I asked him. "You can tell me between breaths."  
That time Manny pulled away. "Well, I'm uh, gonna miss the bus. So see you later sweetie." And then she walked away.  
"I'll walk with you, Alli." He said.  
"Okay."  
"Where's Jimmy?" he asked.  
"Um, he had an orthodontist appointment today," I said.  
"Oh. OK."  
"Yeah. So are you up for conditioning today?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.  
"Not really, but its straight." He said.  
"Coach said its 5 miles today."  
"RUNNING?" he said.  
"Yeah."  
"Man. Well you should be a good manager and give me mouth to mouth when I'm passing out!"  
SURE no problem! "Then maybe you should get Manny out there. Or better yet, you could save some of that breath you waste on Manny for running," I said, very smart-alecky.  
He scowled. "Well fine then. I guess ya don't want none of this," he said, grinning again.  
"You give yourself too much credit, Spin," I said.  
"Yeah I know. But still, you know you want some of this."  
"I think it's the other way around. Obviously you want some of this," I said, starting to succumb to his game.  
  
Spinner  
Yeah you bet I do. "You wish. Anyway, can you give me a ride home after practice? I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to move."  
"Sure. But if you aren't showered there is no way you're getting into my baby."  
"Okay. Just as long as I don't have to walk."  
I got to practice and started talking to Coach.  
"Hey," I said.  
"Spinner, today we are running 5 miles," Coach said.  
"Ah man. Why? We never ran that much last year," I complained.  
"Well, I asked Alli if she could make up some conditioning routines since her school was the national champions for two years in a row in the U.S. And she was on that team."  
"It was Alli's brilliant idea who came up with this?!" I shouted.  
"Yes. She's going to work out with us. So that she can get into shape also."  
This was my big chance to show her that 5 miles was STUPID! I was going to beat her at her own game. I was going to kill her in the 5 mile.  
"Alright guys gather 'round," I heard Alli shout, "we are going to stretch this new routine stretch and run 5 miles. The course is clocked out with a white stripe. You have to run the course twice to do five miles."  
The entire team's mouths dropped. I heard people cussing and shouting different things.  
Coach stepped in and told them everything that he had told me. That really shut them up. They wanted to win just as bad as I did. And as soon as we were done stretching they were up and running. Leaving me and Alli. Coach had already gone inside.  
"So Spin, you wanna run with me?" she asked.  
"Sure, if you can keep up," I said, jokingly.  
"Oh is that a challenge?" she asked, pushing me playfully as we began running.  
"You best believe it!" I said.  
We were running and pushing each other. We kept running until we were deep into the woods part of the course. Alli tripped and fell forward.  
"AGH!" she yelled out.  
"Hey are you okay?" I asked.  
"No, I think I sprained my ankle. SHIT!"  
I looked down at her ankle. It didn't look sprained. It looked broken. It was already swelling.  
"Does it hurt right now?"  
"No. I can handle pain. But I'm not going to be able to walk on it."  
"I can carry you back," I offered.  
"Okay. Thanks."  
I looked at her. Even all hot and sweaty, she still looked pretty. She had dirt smudged on her face. I reached over and tried to wipe it off. It smudged.  
I laughed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
She pulled her hand up to her face and wiped it. She smeared even more dirt on her face. "What?!"  
"Dirt. It's all over your face."  
She started laughing too. She pulled up some dirt and smeared it on my face.  
We kept throwing dirt at each other. "Hey we should get going. People are going to be coming around."  
"Please, you guys are out of shape. Nobody's going to be coming around for at least another twenty minutes." She said.  
"Oh alright."  
She pulled my hair again. I put my hand up to hers and pulled it down. She stopped smiling and started looking into my eyes. And I leaned forward, and kissed her. 


	12. Regrets

A/n- Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews.. I'll take all the suggestions into consideration.. THANKS AGAIN! And for all you new readers.. review!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alli  
He pulled away. This is what I wanted isn't it? I wanted him to kiss me, to like me! But if that's what I wanted, then why didn't I kiss him back?  
"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice, standing up, "let's just get you back to the school."  
"Spinner," I started, but he cut me off.  
"Don't. Please," he said. I could have sworn I heard tears in his voice.  
"No it's just.."  
"It's nothing. I, um, look, let's just keep this on the DL. I don't want people to know, cause I don't want to ruin my thing with Manny."  
"Spinner, let me just talk to you!" I pleaded, as he picked me up.  
"It's not your fault, so don't feel bad. Just forget about it."  
"Spin, it's not that," I said.  
"Well I don't want you to feel like you have to be some charity case to me. Just forget about it."  
So I did. If he didn't want to hear me out, then that's fine. I don't care. Well, I mean, I do. But I don't want him to know, if he doesn't want to listen to what I have to say. And I was silent the rest of the way back to the school.  
  
Spinner  
What the hell? I thought that she felt the same way. Obviously she didn't. But I took a chance, and got shut down. I guess there really is no way I'm going to get her.  
As I approached the school, she asked me if I could set her down so she could try to walk there.  
"No."  
"You carried me for a mile and a half! I don't think that you need to carry me any more."  
"COACH!" I yelled, ignoring her.  
"What?!" he yelled back.  
"Alli's got a broken ankle. C'mere, I can't carry her anymore. I've been carrying her for a mile and half!"  
"Then put me down!" she said.  
"No!"  
Coach ran up. "Okay Mason, hit the showers. You got your workout for the day."  
I carefully set Alli down. She smiled weakly at me as I turned to walk away. "Spinner," she said.  
I turned around. "Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah."  
"Am I still taking you home?"  
"If you want to,"  
"Okay, I'll meet you out here in a half an hour." 


	13. The locker room talk

Alli  
"Okay Alli. Nice job breaking your ankle first day to practice," coach said, laughing, probably trying to lighten the mood, "the spirit squad is sending over a girl to help you to the locker room and change. We obviously can't help you there."  
I know that coach was trying to be nice. But DAMN this isn't anything to joke about. It's my ANKLE! I broke my ankle!! Hopefully it's all healed by the time practice comes around for girls' soccer season, or else, I'm gonna freak! And what about skateboarding? I can't skateboard.  
"Coach, how long do you think im going to be wrapped up in a cast?" I asked.  
"Well, Alli, I would imagine, probably 3-6 months?"  
"Okay."  
I sat in the grass, pulling up weeds. Thinking about Spinner. What is wrong with me? Why didn't I just kiss him?  
My thoughts were interrupted however. By a spirit squad member. And let me tell you..  
I would rather them broken both of my legs than be 'accompanied' by this idiot.  
Miss Priss.  
"Well, as spirit squad captain, I would be happy to help out one of your injured team members.." she said, but trailed off when she saw me.  
"Why HELLO! Paige," I said.  
"Um. Hi." She said.  
"If you could come here and help me, it would be very nice. You know, it's broken, so I can't walk on it. I'm going to need all of your help," I said, taking full advantage of this situation.  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's Go!"  
"YOU have to COME over HERE! I can't walk. C'mon, chop chop!" I said.  
She rolled her eyes again, and stomped over to me. She pulled me up and put my arm around her neck.  
"If you keep rolling your eyes like that, you're going to get a killer headache," I said, beginning to chuckle.  
"Uugh. You know, you don't have to make me carry all of your weight. You still have one leg. And I know that you're enjoying this, but I'M NOT!!" she said.  
"Paige. Chill. I'm tired, I was running with Spinner, and so now my legs hurt. And I can't carry any of my weight, because I don't want to overexert myself. Now, since you're spirit squad captain, you should be happy that you get to take a soccer team member to the locker room!" I said. Ahh this feels so good. Too bad she was mean to me, or else I'd walk myself.  
"Whatever!"  
We got to the locker room. And since I just love being nice to Paige, I told her that I needed her to remove my socks and shoes. Ha Ha.  
After that, she left. And that left me all alone to think about what exactly happened in the woods. And why I acted like a jerk...  
  
Spinner  
God! I am so stupid. Why did I do that? All of these thoughts were going through my head as I showered. When I got out, all of the soccer players came stumbling in, leaning against each other, and breathing heavily.  
"Yo Spin! Why wasn't u out there?" Sully asked me.  
"I was. But I was running with Alli, and she broke her ankle. I had to carry her a mile and a half back here."  
"DAAAAMN! I'd carry that chick anywhere she wanted!" Sully cried.  
I rolled my eyes. "Dude, she's not like that. She isn't your type."  
Sully threw his socks at me. "And who's type is she. Um.. lemme think. OH YEAH.. YOURS!!"  
"NO!" I said, throwing his socks back at him.  
"Sure Spin," they were all saying.  
"Look guys, I got Manny. And have you seen Manny? She is fiiiiiiiine!" I said, trying to sound convincing.  
Sully laughed. "Yeah. She is. But uhh, have you actually LOOKED at Alli? I would do her!"  
"Shut up guys. Man, im sure she doesn't go around talking about us like this," I said.  
"Dude, you're such a girl. And besides, we know she's only got eyes for, JIMMY," Sully said in a mocking tone.  
"Whatever." I said, ending the convo.  
I dressed quickly and headed outside. Standing by the tree with her new crutches, was Alli. Looking as pretty as ever. Too bad I'm not Jimmy. 


	14. The ride home

Spinner  
"Hey, so are you ready to go?" she asked me.  
"Um.. yeah."  
She put her crutches under her armpits and started heading towards her car. I followed close behind. "Spinner.." she started.  
"Look Alli, I don't want to talk about it."  
"Well I do."  
I sighed. "Alli, it was a mistake, okay? I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Just drop it, leave it, and pretend it didn't happen."  
She stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around. "A mistake," she said, shakily.  
I am so confused. What's going on?  
"Uhh.."  
"Spinner, if that's how you feel about it, then whatever."  
And then she started crying. Before I could actually see the tears stream down her face, she spun around and went to her car.  
Why is she crying? What the hell is going on?!?  
She put her crutches in the backseat and climbed in the front. She slid over and opened the passenger side. "Get in," she said.  
I sat in the passenger seat. I looked over at Alli. She was looking out her mirror with her hands in her lap. She sniffled.  
I took a deep breath and said, "Alli.."  
"What?" she said, still not turning her head towards me.  
"I would like to talk about it now," I said.  
"Why? It's just a mistake to you."  
"No. No Alli it wasn't."  
She wiped her nose and turned her head. Her eyes and nose were red. Her eyeliner and mascara and begun to stain her cheeks. But even looking like that, she still looked pretty.  
"Spinner, I, umm.." she started.  
Her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello?.... Hey Jimmy........ Look, I think we need to talk..... yeah.. I just, umm think we should break up.... Im so sorry Jimmy... look, don't get me wrong, I do like you. But it's just that..... wait jimmy.... How did you know?...... so you're not mad?...... well that's good... im still so sorry..... bye."  
She hung up.  
"What were you going to say Alli?" I asked her.  
"I.. like you," she said, her cheeks turning red.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I like you. There, I said it. I like you."  
"Alli.. I like you. I like you a lot. I can't stop thinking about you. Everytime I'm with Manny, I just wish it was you. And I Just want to be with you all the time."  
"Omigosh Spinner. I feel the exact same way!"  
"I've liked you since I met you," I said.  
"So have I."  
Alli started her car. I could tell she was embarrassed but I didn't understand why. It's not as if I didn't feel the same way about her as she did me.  
  
Alli  
Did that just happen? Did I just tell him how I felt? And he likes me too? This is the greatest day ever..!  
I pulled up to Spinner's house and pulled my keys out of the ignition. I turned my body towards Spinner. He was just grinning from ear to ear.  
"Do you want to come in?" he asked me.  
"Um, sure." I said.  
Spinner got out and got my crutches out of the back. He handed them to me and led me towards his house. When we got up to the porch, I could hear his phone ringing inside.  
"Ah, they'll leave a message," he said casually.  
We walked inside. Nobody was home. There was a note on the refrigerator from his mom. It said that she wouldn't be home until 11 and that he could order a pizza.  
"So do you like pepperoni and ham?" he said, smiling.  
I still couldn't believe this was happening. "Sure," I said.  
He picked up his phone and checked the caller ID. "Manny was the one who called." He said.  
I cringed. I totally forgot about Manny. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he said.  
"Sure," I said, uneasily.  
He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. "Alli, I like you a lot. And I'm going to break up with Manny. I just want to be with you," he said, looking deep into my eyes.  
I stared back at him. What can I say? I mean, this is everything I wanted! I am so happy right now! "Spin, I'm so happy right now. I wish I could stay in your arms forever," I said, slipping my arms around his neck.  
And then it happened. He kissed me. AGAIN. But this time I wasn't stupid. This time, I kissed him back. 


	15. The call

Spinner  
This is so great. I couldn't be any happier. Nothing could mess this up.  
"Oh that's real nice Spinner! Remember, you invited me over today? Must have forgotten that, huh?!" cried a voice from the front door.  
Manny.  
Shit.  
Alli pulled away from me quickly. She looked embarrassed.  
"Manny," she cried.  
"Oh please, don't 'Manny' me," Manny said, mocking Alli, "I thought we were friends! But obviously, the only reason you wanted to be friends with me was to get with Spinner. And what about Jimmy? You're nothing but a whore! All that you've done since you've came to Degrassi is cause problems!" she said, turning around and running out the door.  
"MANNY!" I said, running after her.  
  
Alli  
This is so unbelievable. I was just stunned.  
I sat down at Spinner's kitchen table. A whore? I wasn't a whore. But I was being a bitch. I hadn't really thought about it, but all I think about is me. I only went out with Jimmy because I wanted to get with Spinner. I only became friends with Manny so I could get with Spinner.  
ME ME ME  
But now I have what I want. So I should be all good. Right..  
I decided that I should just stall, so that I don't sit and dwell on this. I would just call and order the pizza and watch some TV. I grabbed the phone and ordered a pepperoni and ham large pizza. As soon as I sat down on the couch and found a baseball game to watch, my cell phone rang.  
I picked it up. And almost shit my pants.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Alli?" said a voice that almost made me burst into tears the second I heard it.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey! I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't call you earlier. I called to tell you that I'm going to be moving to your school district. My cousin goes to Degrassi and im going to move in with her cause I can't stand being without you," the voice said.  
"oh," was all I could say.  
"Aren't you happy?" the voice asked, a bit concerned.  
"Yeah! Of course I am. I can't wait to see you either," I said, knowing that this would complicate things.  
"Yeah. So do you know Craig Manning?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah. That's my cousin. And I'm moving up there in two days. I got to go though. I'll talk to you later! Bye."  
"Bye," I said.  
"Love you!" said the voice, just before he hung up.  
This was unbelievable. How could this happen? Just when things got all good with Spinner, he goes and complicates things. Oh my god! 


	16. A big mistake?

Alli  
Steve. My old boyfriend.  
And he's going to go to Degrassi.  
I ran into Spinner's room and grabbed his little address book. I looked up Craig's number. 555-9821  
"Hello?" Craig said, answering the phone.  
"Craig?" I said, frantically.  
"Yeah. Who's this?" he asked.  
"Alli."  
"Oh. Hey Alli! How's it going?" he asked.  
"Pretty good. Listen, is Steve really your cousin and is moving up here?"  
"Yeah. He's so psyched to see you. Don't worry though, I didn't tell him that you went out with Jimmy. But I'm glad to bring you two together again. He sent me pictures online of you guys over the summer. I swear you all look great together!" he said, sounding very happy with himself.  
"Oh Yeah! I'm so happy to see him," I said, faking happiness.  
"Okay. Well, hey I was just out the door, so I'll see you on Sunday when Steve moves in. bye"  
"Bye."  
CLICK  
God. How could this happen? What was I going to do? I mean, I love Steve. I do. But I really like Spinner too. And I just ruined Spinner's relationship with Manny, and I don't want to ruin my potential relationship with Spinner. GOD!  
  
Spinner  
I chased Manny all the way to her house. When she got up to her porch, she stopped and turned around. Her face was beat red and her hair was disheveled. The mascara on her eyes, along with her eyeliner, and ran down her cheeks. Her eye shadow was smeared to the sides of her face, probably from when she wiped her eyes.  
"Spinner. How could you do this to me?" she asked.  
I stopped at the steps of her porch. She sat down on the top step, while I sat down on the ground. "Manny, it's complicated."  
"Complicated my ass. Tell me right now what's going on!" she said.  
"You don't want to know."  
She coughed. "Yes I do!"  
"Fine. I went out with you because I wanted to get Alli jealous. And I really really like Alli. Don't get me wrong, Manny, I do like you. But not the way I like Alli. So you just have to understand okay? What I did was wrong, and I do understand that, but I cannot help myself okay?"  
She punched me in the face. "You are a jerk Spinner! I cannot believe you! You used me!"  
I grabbed my face. "I'm sorry Manny! But I think we should just break up and just forget about all of this."  
"No shit! Get off of my property! I hate you, don't ever talk to me again!" she screamed.  
So I left. I admit it. It was wrong. But what can you do? If you really like somebody, it's all worth it in the end.  
  
Alli  
Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD! This is soo messed up.  
In the midst of my thoughts, they were interrupted by Spinner saying, "Alli! I'm back. I am SO sorry about this!"  
I spun around. I wiped my eyes quickly because I didn't want to show the tears that were forming in my eyes. "Its okay, Spin. Listen, we need to talk."  
His face scrunched up. He looked really confused. "Okay. What about?"  
"Well..."  
"Alli. Please don't tell me that you don't want this. That you don't want me and you. Because I really like you a lot. And I know that I just met you, but I have never felt this way about any girl before. It's the weirdest thing. But I feel like you are just, the perfect girl for me."  
I sniffled. What am I going to do?! "Spin, I really like you a lot. I just uhh..."  
  
Spinner  
OH my god. Please don't tell me that she wants to break it off before it has already begun. I don't need this now. I really like her!  
She paused. "I umm..."  
"What? Just tell me! Don't be afraid," I said, trying to sound calm.  
"Steve called me today."  
"Who's Steve?" I asked.  
"My old boyfriend from umm... back home."  
I felt my stomach rise up to my chest. I swallowed hard. "And?"  
"And he's moving up here. With Craig."  
And then my stomach dropped down to the floor. "Okay..."  
She closed her eyes. A single tear went down her cheek. I brushed it away with my hand gently as she said, "I just don't want you to think that you and me aren't going to happen because he's moving up here. It's just going to be you and me, because I don't want to ruin what could be the best thing in my life."  
I smiled. Oh god I love this girl. "Alli! Oh my goodness!" I said as I cupped her chin and kissed her.  
  
Alli  
And he kissed me. And it feels so good to finally be in his arms. But why do I feel like I just made the biggest mistake in my entire life. Why do I feel like Steve is going to hate me for the rest of my life? 


End file.
